Fake Total Drama Season Wiki:Aiden's Fake Total Drama 1x1
'Island Ep. 1: Pilot ' This episode the teams are formed, the first challenge is held, and the first person is sent home on the boat of losers. Days 0-1. Campers: * Cody * Heather * Beth * Ezekiel * Gwen * Geoff * Trent * Harold * Sadie * Katie * Noah * Owen * Tyler * Justin * Duncan * Eva * Courtney * Bridgette * LeShawna * DJ * Izzy * Lindsay Team Picking Challenge: The campers must stand on a balance beam above mud. Heather pushes off Ezekiel and Bridgette who are next to her on both sides. Owen falls due to unsteadiness and knocks Tyler and Noah off in the process. Heather starts talking about how stupid Katie and Sadie are to Trent but then Sadie and Katie overhear this and push Heather off. *5 minutes pass* Beth suddenly falls due to unsteadiness. Eva gets mad when her Ipod falls into the mud so she goes on a rampage knocking off Harold, Cody, DJ, Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie. LeShawna and Izzy stop this madness when they pick up Eva and throw her off. The time is now 10 minutes so everyone must step to the smaller beam. Izzy does a backflip onto the next balance beam knocking off Courtney. LeShawna falls as she tries to step onto the next balance beam. Trent starts playing a song on his guitar and Gwen starts blushing. Gwen has a crush on Trent. Duncan suddenly pushes off Trent but loses his balance and fall off also. Izzy kicks Justin in the balls out of nowhere and then Justin falls off. *20 minutes pass* Izzy jumps off of the platform out of boredom. Gwen and Geoff get to pick their teams! Teams Screaming Gophers: * Gwen * Trent * Tyler * LeShawna * Izzy * Duncan * Lindsay *Cody *Ezekiel *Bridgette *Noah Killer Bass * Heather * Beth * Geoff * Harold * Sadie * Katie * Owen * Justin * Eva * Courtney * DJ Challenge 1 The contestants showered off their mud then went straight to their first challenge. Since all the campers were tired, Chris spun a wheel where one side said Screaming Gophers and the other said Killer Bass. It spun over and over until it finally landed on Killer Bass. "Screaming Gophers I'll be seeing you at the bonfire ceremony tonight!" Chris says. Targets * Noah- He never talks to his group in big conversations and is always sarcastic. * Lindsay- Very dumb, and might not be could for physical or mental challenges. * Izzy- Very crazy and could easily get on peoples nerves. * Ezekiel- Making the girls do all the chores because he thinks that men do the physical work. * Tyler- Tries but fails. * LeShawna- Accidentally made a rude comment about white people when she was talking about Eva and Heather. Elimination Ceremony 1 (Campers are sitting on stumps and Chris is standing on a podium holding marshmallow tray.) Chris: Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the season. One of you will be the first one ever booted off the show. On this plate I have 10 marshmallows, a marshmallow for each safe camper. The marshmallows go to............ * Gwen * Cody * Bridgette * Duncan * Trent * LeShawna * Lindsay * Izzy * And finally Noah. Chris: Tyler, Ezekiel, there is only 1 more marshmallow on this plate. One of you will leave the show on the first day. The last marshmallow goes to................. DRAMATIC MUSIC............................ Tyler! Ezekiel, you have received the most votes so you must leave and walk the dock of shame and board the boat of losers. GOODBYE!!!!! *Ezekiel sadly walks down the dock and enters the boat.* 22nd: Ezekiel Still In The Running The Votes